Cómo me enamoré de tí?
by Seshyiak
Summary: Epílogo up. LoS ThReE LiGhTs han regresado a la tierra, podrá Seiya conquistar a Serena?. Esto es un SeiyaSerena SeiyaUsagi, quedan advertidos y un poco de TL y YM. Espero les guste, dejen review please
1. Cómo me enamoré de tí?

**                                                        Cómo me enamoré de ti?**

                                                            Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Los three lights han regresado a la tierra, podrá Seiya conquistar a Serena?

**(**---**) **lo que hacen o emociones del personaje

****---**** lo que piensan los personajes

Si no les gusta la pareja Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi) no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

**Serena = **Usagi, Bunny, etc

**Lita = **Makoto

**Minak = **Minako

**Raye =** Rei

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yaten: Vamos Seiya, ya es hora

Taiki: debemos irnos, Seiya date prisa…

Seiya: no voy.

Taiki: pero que dices?, anda apúrate…

Seiya: no voy ya les dije, yo me quedo

Yaten: pero que cosas dices Seiya,  que no quieres ver a Serena?

Seiya: verla a ella sí, pero no va a estar sola, así que no voy

Taiki: Seiya ya dejate de payasadas, vamos a la tierra..

Seiya: bueno que ustedes me quieren ver mal…

Yaten: pero si le dijiste que siempre la recordarías no?

Seiya: exacto, recordar

Yaten: a que te refieres?

Seiya: que a qué me refiero???, es facil, todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la tierra, estuve la mayor parte de mi tiempo con bombón, y estuvimos solos, pasamos muchas cosas ella y yo y nada mas, y ahora ya esta su querido noviecito así que, que quieren, verme sufrir al ver que no esta conmigo, estar en el mimo planeta, en la misma ciudad y estar tan lejos al mismo tiempo, no señor no regreso

Taiki, Yaten: Seiya….

Yaten: no te has puesto ha pensar que tal vez ya no esta con él????

Seiya: que dices??

Taiki: mira Seiya vamos por un tiempo, si no te gusta te regresas y ya.

Yaten: ademas sabes que hay miles de chicas que se mueren por ti

Seiya: saben que a mi no me importa ninguna chica mas que bombón

Taiki: bueno entonces que? Te decides?

Seiya: ok ok, ademas, ya no somo mas sailors no?

Yaten: quien iba a pensar que dentro de nosotros habitaban las tres guardianas de la princesa.

Taiki: si, y ahora que se nos ha retirado su esencia, somos tres hombres libres

Seiya: si aunque conservamos nuestros poderes

Yaten: entonces que, quieres ser el idolo de antes?

Seiya: ok, vámonos!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En la tierra….

Minak: vamos Serena ayúdame con la comida

Serena: pero Minak es que no puedes hacer nunca nada sola!!, ya te tocaba a ti

Minak: anda sí ayudame

Serena: ok ok ya voy

Minak: oye Sere, cuanto tiempo ya llevamos viviendo juntas?

Serena: ya 6 meses no?

Minak: nos hemos divertido no crees?

Serena: bastante, quien iba a pensar que ibamos a poder arreglárnoslas solas

Minak: si, aunque me gusta cuando viene Lita y nos hace la comida no?

Serena: oye porque no llamamos a Lita para que nos ayude con la comida?

Minak: me parece bien, ahorita mismo le marco

Lita: si diga??

Minak: hola!!!!

Lita: hola Minak, como estas?

Minak: oye Lita, Serena y yo queríamos pedirte un favor

Lita: quieren que les haga la comida no es así?

Minak: somos tan obvias???

Lita: jajaja, Minak lo que pasa es que hoy es viernes, eso quiere decir que te toca la comida, no es así?, y me imagino que ya esta Serena ayudandote, y por lo general me llaman los viernes para que les ayude, no se han dado cuenta???, de eso ya tiene unos 4 meses.

Minak: jajaja, si es cierto, pues entonces ya no te voy a llamar mas…

Lita: no Minak no quise que lo vieran así

Minak: así que que esperas, si ya sabes que los viernes son de Lita, Minak y Serena, que haces en tu casa, ya deberías estar aca..

Lita: u_u ya voy ^_^ (cuelga el telefono) no cabe duda que esas dos son todo un caso

Serena: que paso Minak?, viene???

Minak: si me dijo que ya venía

Serena: oye Minak, nuestra casa es mas o menos grande, no?

Minak: si Sere, por eso nos mudamos aquí

Serena: si lo sé, pero me refiero que un cuarto está sin ocuparse, por que no le decimos a Lita si se quiere mudar con nosotras???

Minak: no es mala idea!!!, y así nos cocinaría

Serena: ay Minak, no cambias…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taiki: pues ya estamos aquí

Yaten: no ha cambiado nada

Seiya: si lo se

Yaten: pues vamos a nuestro departamento no?

Taiki: si me imagino que va a estar algo sucio

Seiya: los alcanzo después (yendose deprisa) me muero por verla, espero este sola

Yaten: pero Seiya… 

Taiki: dejalo Yaten, que esperabas, era obvio que no se iba a aguantar

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En la vieja casa de Serena

Seiya: te alegraras de verme? (tocando el timbre)

Ikuko: si que desea?

Seiya: buenas tardes, usted debe ser la hermana mayor de Serena verdad?

Ikuko: jajaja, pero que muchachito tan lindo, soy la mamá de Serena, pero dime en que te puedo ayudar

Seiya: ah pues yo estaba buscando a su hija señora, soy un viejo amigo, Seiya Kou

Ikuko: pero donde te has metido muchacho???

Seiya: a que se refiere señora? (algo preocupado)

Ikuko: ella desde hace 6 meses que no vive con nosotros, se fue a vivir con…

Seiya: gracias señora, me dio mucho gusto conocerla, saludeme a su hija quiere… (marchandose lo mas rapido posible, con lagrimas en los ojos), pero que tonto fui, pensar que…

Ikuko: no me dejo terminar, le hubiese dado la dirección en la que vive con Minak

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En la casa de Serena…

Serena: hola Lita, pasa, estábamos hablando justamente de ti

Lita: y eso?

Minak: pues que te parece si te mudas con nosotras?

Lita: es en serio?

Serena: pues sí, no te gustaría?

Lita: claro que sí  chicas, mañana mismo me cambio con ustedes, les parece bien?

Minak: perfecto, como no se nos había ocurrido antes?

Serena: si, por cierto extraño a Amy y a Raye

Lita: si Sere, pero ellas decidieron irse a estudiar a Inglaterra, así que esperemos que nos visiten en vacaciones

Minak: aunque podemos ir a visitarlas, no?

Serena: sí eso me gustaría muchísimo, hay que ponernos de acuerdo y les caemos de sorpresa, que les parece?

Lita: bueno ya está la comida

Serena: a comer!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En el departamento de los three lights

Yaten: no contesta Minak en su departamento

Taiki: espera deja le llamo a Lita, espero no haya cambiado el número de su celular…

Lita: si bueno?

Taiki: hola… te acuerdas de mí?

Lita: eres, es verdad?

Taiki: no me has olvidado, eh?

Lita: como crees?, donde estas?

Taiki: pues decidimos regresar a la tierra, y que mejor lugar que Tokio

Lita: en serio?

Taiki: si, por cierto como están las chicas; Yaten le habló a Minak a su departamento pero no estaba

Lita: no creo que la encuentre en el viejo departamento

Taiki: y eso por qué?

Lita: ah es que Minak y Serena ahora viven juntas, y yo también me mudaré con ellas

Taiki: ya veo, desde cuando eh?

Lita: ya tienen ellas 6 meses aproximadamente

Taiki: wow, donde estas ahora?

Lita: estoy con ellas

Taiki: que te parece si las vamos a ver?

Lita: si claro, te doy la dirección, es…

Taiki: ok, iremos en un rato, si?

Lita: prepararé algo delicioso para recibirlos

Taiki: nos vemos (colgando el telefono) quien iba a decir que Minak y Serena se aventaran a vivir solas, menos mal que Lita se irá con ellas.

Yaten: así que ahora viven juntas?

Taiki: sí

Yaten: bueno más facil, ahora todas viven juntas y pues ya no tenemos que visitarlas en varias casas, no?, marcale a Seiya para decirle que se apure, no creo que haya encontrado a Serena en su vieja casa

Taiki: pues no contesta

Yaten: dejémosle una nota con la dirección y que nos alcance

Taiki: después de casa de las chicas hay que hablarle a nuestro manager para decirle que regresamos

Yaten: si, pero debe estar Seiya también

Taiki: ya esta la nota, vámonos (dejando la notita en la mesa)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En casa de Serena

Lita: y que piensan chicas?

Serena: en serio regresaron?, también vino Seiya???

Minak: mmm con que no lo has olvidado eh??

Serena: pues no, saben que él es muy importante para mí

Lita: fueron muy buenos amigos verdad?

Serena: si Lita la verdad pasé unos momentos muy especiales con él

Minak: no será que acaso te enamoraste de él?

Serena: no Minak, sabes que mi futuro es al lado de Darien

Minak: pero es que te veías más feliz al lado de Seiya, además que regreso a Harvard a estudiar, y no vendrá hasta dentro de dos años Sere 

Lita: bueno chicas no hablemos de eso, hay que preparar algo rico para los muchachos

Serena: sí!!!   estoy feliz, Seiya regreso, lo he extrañado tanto, me querrá aún una deliciosa cena!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Seiya entró a su departamento y se dirigió a su cuarto, ni siquiera vio la nota que le había dejado Taiki, se acostó en su cama estaba muy enojado, se sentía muy mal, extrañaba a bombón y ella se había ido a vivir con él, por que? Y siguió clavado en sus pensamientos.

Riiiing-Riiiiing

Serena: son ellos, iré a abrir!!! (salió corriendo a abrir la puerta)

Minak: que emoción, veré a Yaten después de tanto tiempo, y uyyyyy Taiki regresó Lita

Lita: si (algo sonrojada)

Serena: (llegando a la puerta) hola chicos!, que gusto verlos de nuevo, abrazándolos con fuerza, como han estado?, hace cuanto que no nos veíamos?, ahh los he extrañado mucho!!! Por que vinieron tan tarde ya son casi las 8, 

Yaten: hola Serena, nosotros también las extrañamos, se nos hizo un poco tarde, pasamos a comprar un poco de vino

Taiki: si Serena, por cierto nos estas asfixiando

Serena: perdón (sonrojándose) era la emoción, pasen en el comedor están Lita y Minak

Yaten: gracias

Serena: oigan chicos, y Seiya dónde está?

Taiki: pues la verdad no sabemos… le dejamos una nota en la mesa

Serena: acaso es por mi culpa, no quiere verme??? Eso es verdad???

Yaten: no Serena no pienses mal, es más de seguro fue a buscarte a tu casa o quien sabe

Serena: si hubiese ido a mi casa, mi mamá le hubiese dado la dirección de donde vivo ahora no creen?, creen que esté en su departamento?

Taiki: puede ser, es más toma te presto mis llaves por si esta adentro y no te escucha

Serena: gracias iré a buscarlo!!!, están en su casa

Yaten: gracias, parece que ella también lo ha extrañado no?

Lita: Hola!!!!, por que tardan tanto?

Taiki: hola Lita, buenos días

Yaten: buenos días Lita.

Minak: ah, y a mí no me saludan?

Yaten y Taiki: hola, no te habíamos visto

Minak: pero cuéntenme como han estado?, la princesa esta bien? (pasaron a la sala a conversar)

Taiki: ella está muy bien, aunque nosotros ya no somos sus guardianes

Lita: a qué se refieren?

Yaten: pues ya ven que nosotros nos transformábamos en las star lights, bueno eso era porque dentro de nosotros estaban las esencias de las guardianas de la princesa, pero al regresar a nuestro planeta, renacieron las guardianas de nuestra princesa y la esencia que teníamos dentro de nosotros fue regresada a sus dueñas,

Taiki: así que no más transformaciones y pues la princesa nos dejó regresar aquí, aunque conservamos todavía los poderes, aun sin tener que transformarnos

Minak: wow, impresionante, así que ya no son mujeres?

Yaten: jajaja, nunca lo hemos sido realmente, solo era en la etapa de peligro que era cuando teniamos que transformarnos, pero nuestra naturaleza es masculina

Lita: menos mal, era algo confuso

Taiki: es entendible  (Y así siguieron platicando)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Mientras que Serena ya había llegado al departamento, se moría de ganas de verlo y su corazón le decía que ahí estaba, Serena no le había confesado a nadie el amor que le tenía a Seiya, se había dado cuenta a los pocos días de haberse ido, estaba muy arrepentida de haberlo dejado ir, porque sabía que jamás lo vería, pero ahora él había regresado y no se iba a quedar con las ganas de hacerle saber lo que sentía, así que entro al departamento, y cuando iba a llamarlo, escuchó su voz y se dirigió hacia donde estaba, Seiya estaba en su cama sentado viendo a la ventana y ….

Seiya:    bombón…. recuerdo cuando, no nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, los mejores amigos, como hermana y hermano, entendíamos, nunca estábamos solos. Esos días se fueron y te quiero tanto, la noche es larga y necesito tu roce, no sé que decir, nunca quise sentirme así, no quiero estar solo esta noche. 

Serena se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, no podía hablar e interrumpir a Seiya, así que decidió seguir escuchándolo, sin que éste se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia

Seiya: que puedo hacer?, para hacerlo bien, estoy cayendo tan fuerte y tan rápido esta vez, que dije?, qué hiciste?, cómo fue que me enamoré de ti?... escucho tu voz y empiezo a temblar, traigo de regreso al niño que era;  no puedo pretender que podemos seguir siendo amigos, no quiero estar solo esta noche. Quero decírtelo bien, y tiene que ser esta noche, necesito que sepas, que, no quiero vivir esta vida, no quiero decir adiós, contigo quiero pasar el restote mi vida. Qué puedo hacer para que me salga bien?, estoy cayendo tan fuerte y tan rápido esta vez, todo cambió y nunca supimos cómo me enamoré de ti bombon…

       A este punto Serena no pudo aguantar más y salió a abrazarlo…

Serena: Seiya!!!! (Llorando y abrazándolo como si se le fuese a escapar)

Seiya: bombón???, qué.. qué haces aquí?? (correspondiéndole el abrazo)

Serena: Seiya, te he extrañado tanto… (sin soltarlo)

Seiya: si yo también, pero dime hace cuanto que estas aquí? (algo apenado)

Serena: desde que empezaste a decir  bombón recuerdo cuando…

Seiya: y no dijiste hola Seiya estoy aquí, atrás de ti, escuchándote! (completamente colorado de la vergüenza)

Serena: es que fue hermoso lo que decías y no me atrevía a interrumpirte (ya separándose de él)

Seiya: te pareció hermoso?

Serena: Seiya, eso sientes por mí? (sonrojada)

Seiya: ya una vez te lo dije no?, es más te pedí que me dejaras remplazarlo, te acuerdas?

Serena: si (algo apenada)

Seiya: así que pues yo creí que estabas consciente de ello

Serena: pues yo…

Seiya: ahora dime te fuiste a vivir con él, no?

Serena: dirás ella, y si como sabes Minak es mi mejor amiga, así que decidimos vivir juntas, y Lita se muda mañana con nosotras

Seiya: así que te mudaste con Minak???

Serena: que no sabías, Taiki me dijo que te dejó una nota en la mesa

Seiya: ups no me fije

Serena: entonces a quien te referías

Seiya: no ha nadie, y tu novio?

Serena: ah… el regreso a los estados unidos

Seiya: te dejó sola de nuevo?!?!?!

Serena: si pero no importa de todas maneras, me da lo mismo

Seiya: como que te da lo mismo

Serena: si me enamoré de alguien que era imposible

Seiya: en serio??,  y por que imposible (tratando de ocultar de nuevo su tristesa)

Serena: si alguien que no estaba a mi alcance

Seiya: lo conosco? como puedes decir eso, quien será ese desgraciado

Serena: y se marcho muuuuy pero muuuuy lejos de aquí 

Seiya: lejos de aquí?  acaso….

Serena: no das quien es?

Seiya: yo que se.

Serena: una última pista, hace tiempo me regaló esto..(sacando el osito de llavero que le regaló Seiya en la primera cita que tuvieron)

Seiya: bombón, eso quiere decir que…

Serena: sí (muy muy rojita)

Seiya: bombón… 

       La rodeo con sus brazos, Seiya se sentía inmensamente feliz, y aunque Serena seguía con Darien él estaba muy lejos, y era de suponerse él acababa de regresar y Serena le estaba dando una oportunidad, así que fue acercándose poco a poco, Serena se sentía en las nubes había soñado con ese momento desde hace tiempo una y otra vez y por fin se le hacía realidad, así que ella también se acercó a Seiya, y los dos sellaron con un beso ese momento tan especial, un beso lleno del más puro amor, sintiéndose como un solo ser lleno y puro, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper ese mágico momento. Hasta que después de un rato decidieron hacerlo…

Serena: Seiya yo te amo

Seiya: yo también te amo bombón y te amaré por siempre… 

Serena: yo también, (abrazándolo) esta es mi nueva vida, quiero se feliz y aunque eso afecte el futuro, tengo que ver por mí y mi felicidad, y veré como solucionar todo..

Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, yo soy una amante de la pareja Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi) y si escribo fics, serán de ellos me gustan mucho!, aparte de que casi no hay en español fanfics de ellos, , bueno simples aclaraciones, aunque no me desagrada mucho darien, simplemente desde que salió Seiya en sailor moon stars, simplemente darien pasó a segundo plano para mí.

Ustedes me dicen si lo continuo, aunque por el momento no tengo idea de que mas le podría poner, aunque podría desarrollar a Yaten, Minak, Lita y Taiki, quien sabe, si les gustaría me dicen, si??

Ciao, Seshy


	2. Nota de la autora: ups

Ups, se me olvidó, lo que dice Seiya cuando esta mirando en la ventana, es basado (mas bien traducido) en una canción de los backstreets boys, así que no soy su autora, solo la modifiqué un poquitin.  
  
^_^ 


	3. Cómo me enamoré de tí? II

**                                                                             Cómo me enamoré de ti?**

**                                                                          Cómo me enamoré de ti   _II_**

****

                                                                                   Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Pero el argumento si es mío

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Los three lights han regresado a la tierra, podrá Seiya conquistar a Serena?

**(**---**) **lo que hacen o emociones del personaje

****---**** lo que piensan los personajes

Si no les gusta la pareja Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi) no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

**Serena = **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita = **Makoto

**Minak = **Minako

**Raye =** Rei

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seiya y Serena, terminaron el abrazo, las chicas y los chicos debían de estar preocupados por ellos, pues Serena solo voló al departamento de ellos, y pues Yaten y Taiki no habían podido comunicarse con ninguno de los dos…

Minak: creen que estén bien?

Yaten: ya deja de preocuparse, ya no es una niña chiquita.

Lita: hubiese acompañado a Serena, ya es tarde y no está bien que ande sola, no creen?

Taiki: no ha de tardar en regresar, de seguro no encontró a Seiya y ya viene de regreso

Minak: si tienes razón

Lita: y cómo está Seiya?

Yaten: pues en lo que cabe bien, la verdad el no quería venir, pues no cree soportar ver a su bombón  con Darien…

Taiki: Yaten!

Lita: su bombón??, no ha podido olvidarla verdad?

Minak: pues no se va a tener que preocupar por el "novio" de Serena

Yaten: por qué Minak?

Minak: Porque el no está aquí

Taiki: y dónde está?, si se puede saber

Lita: pues el regreso a Estados Unidos

Yaten: la volvió a dejar?!?!?!?!?!

Minak: si… pero esta vez a Serena no pareció afectarle, en parte por eso la convencí de que viviéramos juntas para que no se sintiera sola, y para cuidarla si surge algún problema

Taiki: ya veo, también por eso te mudas tu Lita? 

Lita: sí y porque a Minak no le queda muy bien la comida

Minak: Lita!!!

Yaten: Taiki tendrá que darte unas clases Minak, ya que él es un excelente chef

Minak: y tú aprendiste de él

Taiki: jajajaja, Yaten no se mete ni loco a la cocina

Yaten: Taiki!!!!

Lita: parece que Taiki y yo tendremos que enseñarlos a cocinar

Minak y Yaten: sí…

Lita: ya se tardó Serena

Taiki: y también Seiya

Yaten: que tal si voy a buscar a Serena al departamento, para que no se regrese sola, por Seiya no me preocupo, él sabe cuidarse solo

Minak: yo te acompaño

Lita: Minak llévate tu celular, cualquier cosa nos marcan

Minak: si no tardamos

Yaten: te portas bien Taiki, (saliendo de la casa)

Minak: nos vemos Lita, Taiki estas en tu casa… (Yendo tras Yaten)

Lita: parece que Minak no cambia

Taiki: Lita…

Lita: sí?

Taiki: (sonrojándose) disculpa que te moleste, tienes algo de comer?, es que nada más llegamos y nos vinimos para acá

Lita: ayy que torpe lo siento, ven vamos al comedor, Minak, Sere y yo les hicimos una deliciosa cena

Taiki: gracias, vamos…

Mientras que Minak y Yaten…

Minak: Yaten espérame, (cogiéndole el brazo)

Yaten: pues apúrate Minak, que tengo hambre y quiero ver si ya esta Serena para ir a cenar o..

Minak: ups, se me olvidó decirles, les preparamos una cena deliciosa no me ha dicho nada de que le suelte el brazo ^_^ 

Yaten: no que no cocinabas?

Minak: no muy bien, pero le ayudé a Lita y Serena

Yaten: Serena si sabe cocinar?

Minak: sí, desde que nos mudamos ella es la que la mayor parte del tiempo hace la comida, es que íbamos mucho a casa de Lita y fue aprendiendo

Yaten: Minak y que hay de Raye y Amy?

Minak: ellas se fueron a Inglaterra, queremos irlas a visitar

Yaten: sería buena idea, nosotros las podríamos acompañar??

Minak: si sería genial

Yaten: bueno ya falta poco para llegar al departamento

Minak: sí

Mientras que en el departamento de los Kou…

Serena: será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, las chicas deben de estar preocupadas

Seiya: si Taiki y Yaten también, vámonos (saliendo los dos del departamento, Seiya inmediatamente la tomo de la mano)

Serena: sabes estoy inmensamente feliz de que hayas vuelto

Seiya: tanto me extrañaste?

Serena: no tienes ni idea

Seiya: puede que sí, sabes cuanto tiempo tiene que nos fuimos?

Serena: 1 año se cumplía mañana

Seiya: sí… bombón que va a pasar ahora?

Serena: a qué te refieres?

Seiya: pues tú tienes a tu novio, no?

Serena: no te preocupes (sonriéndole), tendrá que entender

Seiya: estas segura?

Serena: nunca he estado tan segura de algo… aunque me siento muy mal por la linda chibiusa

Seiya: quien?

Serena: te voy a contar algo (y empezó a relatarle toda la historia de su vida pasada, de chibiusa, etc.)

Seiya: ya veo, bombón… lo siento pero por más que te ame, no quiero que por mí tu hija no… (Entristeciéndose)

Serena: escúchame bien Seiya, yo la amo, pero ya no amo a Darien, no puedo estar con alguien que no quiero, además de que has vuelto y contigo han vuelto mis esperanzas, que no entiendes que tú lo eres todo para mí?

Seiya: bombón… pero

Serena: Seiya si no estoy contigo, mi vida es tan miserable, tú me has demostrado incontables veces tu amor por mí, has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me has demostrado más de una vez que confías en mí y que siempre lo harás, has sido el único que nunca me vio como una perdedora, te acuerdas del juego de soft ball?, fuiste el único que no se rindió conmigo, y eso significó mucho para mí…

Seiya: si… siempre he confiado en ti…

Serena: y sin contar las veces que no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos y te hablaba de Darien, y tú no me decías nada, te guardabas todo aunque no te gustara, por que lo hiciste?

Seiya: quería que fueras feliz aunque no fuese conmigo

Serena: vez, una razón más para amarte, Seiya no porque me hayan dicho que tengo un destino signifique que lo haga, cada quien hace su propio destino y no me gusta que me impongan algo, si yo hago algo es por mi decisión, no porque me lo dijeron

Seiya: has madurado mucho bombón 

Serena: creo que sí, pero eso no quite que siga siendo una niña caprichuda, jajaja

Seiya: mi bombón, te amo

Serena: y sabes que yo a ti  (al otro lado de la calle…)

Minak: Yaten, que no son Serena y Seiya??

Yaten: sí son ellos, vienen agarrados de la mano?

Minak: como crees?, vamos a saludarlos y a regañarlos!! (corriendo hacia ellos y jalándola  Yaten) Serena… que bueno que decidiste ser feliz

Yaten: ey Minak espera!!!

Minak: Sere!!!! Seiya!!!

Serena: hola!, encontré a Seiya!

Minak: si ya nos dimos cuenta (abrazando a Serena) estábamos preocupados por ti, te tardaste mucho!!! (ahora en el oído) ahora veo por que…

Serena: Minak! (sonrojándose)

Yaten: donde te habías metido Seiya?

Seiya: por ahí

Yaten: no creo que Serena se pierda, así que creo que ya le puedes soltar la mano, jajaja

Serena: ah, si… (sonrojándose)

Seiya: ay Yaten tenías que arruinar el momento…

Minak: será mejor que vayamos a la casa, Lita debe de estar esperándonos con la cena lista

Serena: síii, ya quiero comer, vamos Minak!! (agarrando a Minak y corriendo hacia su casa)

Seiya: parece que al fin y al cabo sigues siendo la misma bombón… (caminando junto con Yaten)

Yaten: que paso Seiya?, por que venían de la mano?

Seiya: ya verás.. ahora apúrate que hay que alcanzar a las chicas.. (yendo tras ellas)

Yaten: que no se cansan de correr en este planeta?, espérenme!!!

       Al llegar a la casa ya estaban Lita y Taiki terminando de cenar, y los 4 estaban muriéndose de hambre….

Minak: por que no nos esperaron???

Lita: es que Taiki tenía mucha hambre y no iba a cenar solito, no?

Yaten: Taiki!!!!, yo también tengo hambre y no he comido!!

Taiki: bueno es que no sabía cuanto te ibas a tardar

Seiya: bueno pues ya comemos?

Serena: ahorita te sirvo Seiya…  (en un tono muy tierno)

Seiya: gracias bombón. (con el mismo tono)

Lita: y a esos dos que les pasa?

Taiki: que pasó Yaten?

Yaten: yo que sé..

Lita: Minak?...

Minak: ahorita vengo voy a ayudar a Sere a servir la cena, Lita tú quédate con los muchachos…

Lita: si, Seiya que gusto verte de nuevo

Seiya: lo mismo digo Lita… 

En la cocina…

Minak: Serena cuéntamelo todo

Serena: de que hablas?

Minak: no te hagas tonta, sabes que soy la que más te conoce

Serena: Minak sabes que a ti no te puedo mentir! (abrazándola), me sigue queriendo, yo también le exprese lo que siento, y nos vamos a dar una oportunidad

Minak. Me alegro por ti Sere, pero… y darien

Serena: ya se me ocurrirá algo para hablar con él y decirle que no podemos seguir

Minak: y te contestará si le hablas?, ya vez que últimamente no sabes nada de él y pues no se ha comunicado él contigo

Serena: crees que haya encontrado otra persona?

Minak: no creo Serena 

Serena: crees que me entienda?

Minak: si realmente te ama debe de entenderlo y dejarte libre

Serena: eso me dijo Seiya…

Minak: que te dijo??

Serena: le pregunté como podía soportar cuando yo hablaba de Darien y el no decía nada sino que se guardaba todo, y me dijo que prefería verme feliz aunque no fuera con él

Minak: eso es amor del bueno Sere

Serena: lo sé, por eso esta vez no lo voy a dejar ir

Seiya: a quien no vas a dejar?

Minak: Seiya!

Serena: (abrazándolo) a ti! (dándole un tierno beso)

Minak: este.. mm.. yo…

Seiya: (terminando el beso) es que se tardaban mucho con la comida, y morimos de hambre Yaten y yo, saben viajar por el universo no es como ir de aquí a la esquina

Minak: ahorita vamos, es que Sere me estaba contando... (Abrazando a Seiya) felicidades, me alegro por ustedes dos

Seiya: gracias Minak, oye pero que no te vea Yaten que me estas abrazando por que…

Yaten: que dices Seiya?, Minak??

Minak: jajaja ,es que casi me caigo y Seiya me agarró verdad Serena

Serena: si si claro, bueno ya que estas aquí ayúdanos con esto

Seiya: si vamos a comer, te ayudo bombón (agarrando lo que llevaba Serena y yendo al comedor)

Yaten: Minak, que les pasa a esos dos, tu sabes algo, verdad?

Minak: pues si… pero no me corresponde a mi decirlo, por cierto Yaten, vienes muy cambiado, mas abierto, me gusta ese cambio tuyo (dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue a sentar con los demás)

Yaten: yo… (Sonrojándose) que me pasa, será que si cambié?

Ya todos en la mesa…

Serena: oye Seiya que te parece si mañana nos ayudas a trasladar las cosas de casa de Lita para acá, porque va a ser mucho trabajo para 3 hermosas chicas no esa si?

Seiya: claro bombón, a que hora vengo?

Serena: Lita a que hora?

Lita: pues a las 8, así desayunamos todos aquí y de ahí trabajamos no?

Taiki: pues si vas a hacer tú el desayuno, yo también vengo a ayudar, es que estuvo exquisita la cena

Lita: pero también me ayudo Serena Taiki

Minak: Lita! (en reproche)

Lita: ah si y Minak

Yaten: jajaja, yo también les puedo ayudar?

Minak: claro que sí

Seiya: bueno entonces será mejor que nos vayamos

Serena: tan pronto?

Seiya: no te preocupes bomboncito, mañana temprano me tendrás aquí

Taiki: este Seiya nos vamos?

Seiya: si claro

Yaten: bueno chicas las vemos mañana

Lita: si gracias muchachos

Taiki: no, gracias a ustedes, estuvo deliciosa la cena y fue muy grato verlas de nuevo

Minak: que lindo Taiki, Sere acompáñalos a la salida, Lita y yo recogemos la mesa

Serena: si claro (yéndose con los chicos ya a la puerta)

Taiki: hasta mañana Serena, Yaten vamos por el coche

Yaten: ah si, Seiya no tardamos

Seiya: si claro

Serena: Taiki tus llaves, gracias

Taiki: de nada, nos vemos (yendo a buscar el coche)

Serena: bye

Seiya: bombón…

Serena: si?

Seiya: gracias (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Serena: gracias de que?

Seiya: gracias por corresponderme

Serena: no gracias por seguir después de este tiempo amándome (se fue juntando a Seiya,  y este la abrazo y se dieron un nuevo beso lleno de amor)

Seiya: ya vienen los muchachos (separándose)

Serena: no tengas miedo de decirles, ya vez ya le dije a Minak y no tarda en darse cuenta Lita así que, no nos escondamos ok?

Seiya: gracias, (tocando Taiki el claxon) será mejor que me vaya

Serena: me marcas llegando a tu departamento

Seiya: tenlo por seguro bombón, te hablo ahorita (subiéndose al coche)

Serena: ok byee (ya de nuevo entrando a la casa)

Lita: Serena, ven a la sala por favor (en un tono muy serio)

Serena: si dime? (algo temerosa)

Lita: (acercándose a Serena) por qué no nos habías dicho que extrañabas tanto a Seiya?

Serena: te lo dije hoy en la mañana Lita

Lita: si pero no en la forma de simples amigos, o me equivoco?

Serena: es que yo…

Lita: (abrazándola) confía en nosotras princesa, sabes que te apoyaremos y queremos que seas feliz elijas la decisión que tu quieras

Serena: Lita…

Lita: lo amas no es así?

Serena: si…

Lita: ya le dijiste lo que sentías verdad?

Serena: sí

Lita: pues quiero que me hagas un favor (ahora viéndola a los ojos)

Serena: que favor?

Lita: que seas muy feliz y no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar, yo te apoyaré hasta el final

Serena: gracias Lita (abrazando a su amiga)

Minak: apoco no es genial, nuestra querida Serena sale con un ídolo, que envidia

Serena y Lita: Minak!!

Minak: que dije?

En el departamento de los Kou, Seiya había terminado de hablar con su bombón y ahora estaba en su recamara, perdido en su mente, sentía una felicidad inmensa, su sueño su deseo mas grande, lo casi imposible se había hecho realidad, y esa sensación era indescriptible, daba vueltas y vueltas al primer beso que se dieron tan lleno de amor y pureza, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y fuera la última oportunidad de demostrarse que sí se querían; seguía pensando en eso cuando…

Taiki: Seiya????!!!!!!

Seiya: que, que paso??? (corriendo a la sala todo preocupado)

Yaten: vaya por fin nos oyó

Seiya: no me digan que quieren que vaya a comprar algo por que están locos

Taiki: ya terminaste de hablar con tu bomboncito verdad?

Seiya: siiiii

Yaten: ya nos vas a decir que se traen ustedes dos?

Seiya: que se imaginan? (poniéndose todo enigmático)

Taiki: ni idea

Seiya: que aburridos, pues bueno bombón y yo…

Yaten: si?

Seiya: pues somos…

Taiki: vamos Seiya ya dinos

Seiya: ay pues que bombón y yo nos declaramos nuestro amor y por fin me corresponde

Taiki y Yaten: QUE?!?!!?!?!?!?!

Seiya: que bombón me corresponde

Yaten: en serio?

Taiki: y su novio?

Seiya: ah él… pues no sé

Yaten: pues se regreso a estados unidos no?

Seiya: si eso ya lo sé

Taiki: entonces?

Seiya: mira Taiki no sé ok, bombón me dijo que va ha hablar con él, yo le dije que aunque la amara no me quería interponer entre los dos, pero me dejo muy claro que ni se me ocurriera irme o dejarla de nuevo

Yaten: tanto así?

Seiya: créeme que aunque no quería dejarla la trate de convencer por unas razones muy fuertes, pero se negó y también me dio muy buenas razones para quedarme con ella, así que, pues aquí estoy siendo el hombre mas feliz del universo entero

Taiki: si se nota

Yaten: quien iba a decirlo no?, Seiya y Serena por fin juntos, y tu que no querías venir

Seiya: bueno…

Yaten: ya verás mañana le diré que no querías venir

Seiya: ni se te ocurra Yaten!!!

Taiki: mañana le marcamos a nuestro manager no?, va a estar muy contento de tenernos de regreso

Seiya: pues como no, si gracias a nosotros ganó mucho dinero

Yaten: pero nosotros más

Taiki: le hablamos mañana de casa de Serena no?

Yaten: Bombón Kou por favor

Seiya: Yaten!!! 

Yaten: jajajaja 

Taiki: ya van a empezar (cayéndole una gota por la cabeza)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bueno hasta aquí termino el cap2, la verdad no se si les guste pues como había dicho en el anterior no tenía ni idea de cómo continuarlo, pero se me ocurrió esto y a ver que les parece, si tienen ideas me las pueden mandar de cómo mejorarlo, lo más probable es que en el siguiente se acabe, pues originalmente era un ONE SHOT, oki dejen reviews please

**Aisha_ladimoon**, gracias por tu review, y sí traeré a darien para ver que pasa, gracias por leerlo espero te guste este

**Neo-gaby**, creo que este no es muy lindo, pero pues aquí está, y pues si se va a enterar darien, espero te haya gustado ^_^

**Usagui**, gracias por leerlo!, espero este tan bien sea interesante

**Silver Moonlight-81** , gracias!!!!, pues aquí esta la continuación y espero te guste, y si en español no hay casi nada de SeiyaSerena por eso quiero hacer de ellos principalmente, porque en inglés si hay varios (muchos) ^_^ pero bueno, gracias de nuevo

Espero les haya gustado ^_^ ciao


	4. Cómo me enamoré de tí? III

**                                                                             Cómo me enamoré de ti?**

**                                                                          Cómo me enamoré de ti   _III_**

****

                                                                                   Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Pero el argumento si es mío

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Los three lights han regresado a la tierra, podrá Seiya conquistar a Serena?

**(**---**) **lo que hacen o emociones del personaje

****---**** lo que piensan los personajes

Si no les gusta la pareja Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi) no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

**Serena = **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita = **Makoto

**Minak = **Minako

**Raye =** Rei

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lita y Serena: Minak!!!!! Levántate!!!!

Minak: otros 5 minutos, si???, Serena yo siempre te dejo

Serena: si Minak, pero imagínate que llegue Yaten y te encuentre en esas fachas

Minak: que???!!!!, no no ahorita mismo me levanto

Lita y Serena: jajajaja

Lita: recuerda que hoy los muchachos nos van a ayudar a mudarme aquí

Minak: no me acordaba de eso (ya levantándose de la cama), pero Sere que linda estas, porque te arreglaste tanto??

Serena: este yo…

Lita: jajaja su príncipe azul va a venir, recuerdas Minak?

Minak: jajaja siiii, uyuyuyyy el amor, el amor, Yo la diosa del amor lo había olvidado (metiéndose a bañar)

Serena: ya chicas!, (sonrojándose) Pero pues es que después de ayudarles Seiya y yo tenemos una cita

Lita: estoy contenta por ti, bueno Sere me ayudas a hacer el desayuno, los chicos no han de tardar

Serena: si Lita, vamos, Minak te apuras!!!

Minak: siiiiiii (desde el baño)

Serena: oye Lita, tú también te pusiste muy linda, dime acaso es por Taiki?

Lita: ay Sere, no es que… (Sonrojándose)

Serena: vamos Lita no me creas tan tonta

Lita: ay Sere pues si.. la verdad es que nunca me lo quite de la cabeza, pero no creo que el se interese en mi

Serena: vamos Lita tú que sabes, no pierdas la esperanza todo puede pasar en esta vida, ve mi caso, te imaginaste que algún día estuviera junto mí adorado Seiya?

Lita: no pues no, es mas hasta ayer no sabía que lo querías de otra manera que no fuera amistad

Serena: pues es que no lo quería, lo amaba Lita

Lita: a de haber sido muy difícil para ti dejarlo ir no?

Serena: mas bien darme cuenta después de que se fue, lo que había perdido, fui muy tonta, pero es que todo eso del futuro, pues se interponía en mis sentimientos hacia él, remordimientos sobre todo

Lita: Serena?, y dime que va a pasar con chibiusa?

Serena: sabes eso es lo que mas me duele Lita, quiero hablar con Setsuna además al fin y al cabo chibiusa es mi hija no?, así que aunque no este con Darien no significa que vaya a dejar de existir, no crees?

Lita: no había pensado en eso

Serena: pero bueno ya basta de eso, vamos a cocinar

Lita: si vamos

++++++++++++++

En el departamento de los Kou

Seiya: por favor apúrate Yaten!!!

Yaten: tranquilo, no creo que la señorita Kou se vaya desesperar e irse (arreglándose lentamente)

Seiya: Yaten!, ya deja de decirle así, quieres?

Yaten: que tiene de malo?

Seiya: pues que… (sonrojándose) es muy pronto…

Yaten: ok ok, trataré

Taiki: chicos dejen ya de discutir, acabo de hablar con Lita y me dijo que nos tesan esperando para desayunar

Seiya: ves te lo dije Yaten, apúrate!!!!!!!!!, es mas no tengo porque esperarte, Taiki nos vamos, y que cuando el niño se le antoje que nos alcance, te parece?

Taiki: me parece, vámonos

Yaten: si si como quieran

Seiya: bueno espero que no te persigan tus adoradas fans, nos vemos

Yaten: qué??? Heyyyy espérenme (saliendo tras ellos)

Taiki: jajaja no que no?

Yaten: ejem pensándolo bien, pues no me quería ir solo

Seiya: si si lo que digas Yaten (subiéndose Yaten al coche)

Yaten: no no, vas a manejar tu Seiya?

Seiya: qué no ves?

Yaten: ya estas desesperado por ver a Serena, no vayas a causar un accidente, ok?

Seiya: no te preocupes, ya sabes que soy un as al volante, jajaja

Taiki: oigan si vamos a ayudar a Lita a cambiarse no necesitamos una camioneta o algo por el estilo?

Seiya: no había pensado en eso, creen que las chicas ya tengan algo preparado?

Yaten: no creo…

Seiya: pues ahorita en casa de bombón lo solucionamos no?

Taiki: si, ahorita vemos

Yaten: tengo hambre

Seiya: jajajaja pues para que no estas listo antes

Yaten: pues porque alguien tan atractivo como yo debe verse bien

Seiya: pues la ropa no hace milagros

Taiki: ya dejen de pelearse ustedes dos

Seiya y Yaten: si Taiki

++++++++++++++++++

En el departamento de darien..

Ryuga: entonces vas a ir a visitar a tu novia?

Darien: si, creo que la he descuidado mucho, y por lo visto a ella ya no le importa, no me ha hablado ni escrito

Ryuga: y que esperabas, después de casi 9 meses sin una llamada tuya

Darien: pero si he hablado con ella

Ryuga: porque ella al principio te marcaba

Darien: es cierto

Ryuga: ya hace cuanto tiempo que no hablan?

Darien: pues como 6 meses

Ryuga: no me extrañaría que en ese tiempo haya encontrado a alguien que si la valorara

Darien: eso es simplemente imposible

Ryuga: jajaja, mía migo, tan bueno te crees?

Darien: este… no por eso, sino que Serena y yo tenemos muchas cosas por las cuales no podemos separarnos, somos el uno para el otro, además de que ella entiende que mi carrera es muy importante

Ryuga: si se nota que son el uno para el otro, jajaja ay darien, porque mejor antes de irte le marcas para ver como están las cosas

Darien: mi querido amigo, no es necesario que haga eso

Ryuga: vamos no pierdes nada es mas, así le puedes decir que te vaya a recoger

Darien: eso si, haber vamos a marcarle

Kenji: si diga?

Darien: hola, buenos días por allá

Kenji: si buenos días, quien habla?

Darien: disculpe, es Darien señor

Kenji: Darien? el dizque novio de Serena, no le ha hablado en siglos a mi hija

Darien: si, disculpe no esta Serena por ahí?

Kenji: Serena?, de seguro ni sabe que se cambió hace mucho de aquí, no no esta

Darien: y cómo a que hora la puedo encontrar?  esta muy frío el papá de Serena, estará enojado conmigo por no haberle hablado antes a su hija

Kenji: no creo que la encuentres a ninguna hora

Darien: señor disculpe pero puedo saber por que?

Kenji: que no sabes que Serena tiene más de medio año que no vive aquí

Darien: que dice?

Kenji: ya veo, no sabias, disculpa que te lo diga pero que clase de novio se supone que eres?, nunca te quise para mi hija, pero por lo visto mi linda hija se dio cuenta de ello, puesto que no te hablo para decirte que ya no vivía aquí, así que?

Darien: yo… lo siento

Kenji: y no es para menos, hasta luego (colgando el telefono)

Ikuko: quien era cariño?.

Kenji: nadie, línea ocupada (regresando con darien)

Ryuga: estas bien?

Darien: si, porque lo dices?

Ryuga: como que con quien hablaste no te trato muy bien, se te ve raro, y dime que paso con tu novia, no estaba?

Darien: creo que tenías razón Ryuga, ahora mismo me iré a Japón

Ryuga: por qué?, qué paso?

Darien: pues que mi novia no vive ya con sus papás, y ni siquiera me habló para informarme

Ryuga: disculpa que te lo diga, pero no tenía por qué, si tú le hubieses hablado antes, no te hubieses enterado hasta ahorita

Darien: que buen amigo eres eh? (con sarcasmo)

Ryuga: sabes que siempre hablo con la verdad, además tengo razón, o me equivoco?

Darien: no, tienes razón… crees que haya encontrado a alguien?

Ryuga: pues no conozco a tu novia mas que por la única foto que tienes de ella, y se ve muy linda así que no dudo que más de uno le guste, no crees?

Darien: si pero ella y yo tenemos un futuro juntos…

Ryuga: Darien, cada quien hace su destino y si tu no te esforzaste no creo que este ahí

Darien: ya no me digas más, me llevas al aeropuerto, tengo que buscarla

Ryuga: y donde si no te dijeron donde vivía

Darien: me contestó su papá, a él nunca le he caído bien, pero a su mamá si,

Ryuga: ya veo, bueno te llevo

+++++++++++++++++

En casa de Serena, estaban ya terminando de desayunar, e iban a empezar con la mudanza

Serena: pues se tardaron mucho en llegar, pero bueno ahora hay que ir por la camioneta de mi papá

Seiya: si si y nos tardamos por culpa de Yaten,

Yaten: oye!

Serena: no se preocupen muchachos, pues bueno nos vamos?

Seiya: si, por cierto que camioneta tiene bombón?

Serena: una _Avalanche _

Seiya: oh ya veo, sabes me encanta esa camioneta

Serena: ah si?, pues que bueno tu la manejas si?

Seiya: sí!!!

Yaten: por cierto señorita Kou, no le va a molestar a tu padre que se la prestes a unos extraños

Seiya: Yaten!!

Minak: señorita Kou? Por que le dices así Yaten?

Seiya: por nada Minak

Yaten: ah es que ayer Seiya dijo que no era Serena Tsukino, sino Bombón Kou jajaja

Seiya: no es cierto (poniéndose rojo)

Serena: Seiya? (sonrojada)

Seiya: en serio bombón, bueno bombón si, pero no dije lo de Kou

Taiki: es verdad Serena, eso lo invento Yaten

Lita: jajajaja

Yaten: bueno pero lo que si no invento es que Seiya no quería venir a la tierra

Lita: es cierto eso Seiya?

Serena: si Seiya, es cierto?

Seiya: pues en parte si, pero es que no quería verte con otra persona, pero que bueno que vine no?

Serena: ohh, pues siii, que bueno que viniste!!! (abrazándolo)

Yaten: cálmate Serena, que podemos chocar

Serena: ups perdón (poniéndose de nuevo roja)

Taiki: Seiya si quieres yo manejo

Seiya: no hay problema ya llegamos, 

Yaten: uyuyuyyyy Seiya va a conocer a sus suegritos jajaja

Serena y Seiya: Yaten! (los dos estaban rojitos9

Taiki: que imprudente eres Yaten! Andas muy fastidiosito

Minak: pero si es verdad Taiki

Lita: si Serena, se lo tienes que presentar

Serena: bueno en si ya los conocen, no paraba de hablarles de ustedes saben muchachos, y hasta a mi papá les cayeron muy bien

Yaten: ah si?

Serena: pues si,

Seiya: pues yo ya conozco a mi suegrita

Serena: ah si?

Seiya: ayer vine a verla

Serena: entonces nada mas te falta mi papá (tocando la puerta de su antigua casa)

Ikuko: si?, ahh Serena preciosa, ya llegaste

Serena: hola mamá, vengo con Lita y Minak y los three lights te acuerdas?

Ikuko: sii, ah ahora recuerdo ayer vino…

Seiya: hola señora (dándole un beso en la mano)

Ikuko: si eres tú, como estas Seiya?

Seiya: muy bien señora gracias, por cierto se ve mas linda hoy

Ikuko: pero que lindo muchacho, pero no se queden aquí afuera, pasen

Serena: mira mamá te los voy a presentar (ya adentro de la casa),  bueno ellos son Taiki y Yaten son hermanos de Seiya

Ikuko: mucho gusto muchachos

Taiki y Yaten: el placer en nuestro señora

Minak y Lita: hola señora

Ikuko: hola hijitas, que bonitas están

Minak y Lita: gracias

Ikuko: ahorita viene tu papá Serena, pónganse cómodos, les ofrezco algo?

Todos: no gracias

Ikuko: ok, Serena tu papá está en la cocina me acompañas?

Serena: si mamá en un minuto voy

Ikuko: ok no tardes, están en su casa chicos

Todos: gracias

Yaten: Seiya acompaña a Serena

Taiki: si Seiya, además dijiste que tú ibas a manejar la camioneta así que de todas maneras tienes que decir que la vas a cuidar bien y no me refiero nada mas a la camioneta

Seiya: si (sonrojado)

Serena: no te preocupes, si no quieres no hay problema

Seiya: no bombón, además quiero hablar con tus papás, no quiero que después vayan a pensar que solo quiero jugar contigo

Serena: ok, pues vamos (yéndose a la cocina)

Yaten: Wow va en serio

Lita: estoy en shock,

Minak: si como que todo esta pasando muy rápido no?

Taiki: pero se ven muy felices los dos, no creen?

Minak: definitivamente

Lita: si, estoy contenta por ellos dos

Yaten: ya le quiero ver la cara al papá de Serena

Taiki: Yaten!!!

En la cocina…

Serena: papá?

Kenji: hola hijita, ya tenía rato que no te veíamos, si no fuera porque necesitas mi camioneta, no te vería ehhh

Serena: ay papá! (abrazándolo) te quiero mucho no se te olvide

Kenji: yo también, ahh y quién es este muchachito?? (viendo a Seiya)

Seiya: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seiya Kou

Kenji: ah mucho gusto, yo soy Kenji Tsukino (estrechándose la mano)

Serena: papá, este… Seiya quiere hablar con ustedes

Ikuko: ah si?, que paso?

Seiya: bueno pues como saben soy un viejo amigo de su hija, y pues ayer le pedí que me hiciera el honor de ser mi novia, y ella acepto, pero pues quería ver si ustedes están de acuerdo?, porque no quiero que piensen que nada más quiero jugar con ella, la verdad la quiero mucho y pues por ella fue en parte que regrese a Tokio

Kenji: Wow este chico me cae bien, venir a pedirnos permiso, no como el otro tipejo pues me da mucho gusto que hayas querido hablar con nosotros muchacho, y pues si te doy permiso de que estés con mi hija, pero cuídala mucho por favor

Ikuko: pues si mi hija quiere estar contigo, no hay la menor duda de que eres un buen muchacho, así que yo también te apruebo

Seiya: muchas gracias señor, señora

Kenji: no me digas así que me haces sentir viejo, mejor dime papá

Seiya: ok papá (rojito) dios mío que pena me da

Serena: jajaja, papá que lindo eres! (saltándole encima y abrazándolo)

Ikuko: en ese caso a mi también me puedes decir mamá (sonriéndole)

Seiya: pues muchas gracias por permitirme estar en la familia

Serena: papá en la sala están Minak y Lita, y los hermanos de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten

Kenji: ah pues vamos a saludarlos

Seiya: por cierto señor,

Kenji: señor?

Seiya: digo papá, bombón me dijo que si manejaba yo la camioneta, para la mudanza

Kenji: ah si no hay problema hijo, ahora vamos a conocer a tus hermanos

Seiya: si claro (salieron Kenji y Seiya de la cocina)

Ikuko: Serena?

Serena: si mamá?

Ikuko: y que paso son Darien?

Serena: sabes, desde antes de que me mudara con Minak, nunca me habló, así que di por terminada la relación, y sabes siempre quise a Seiya, y ahora por fin puedo estar con él

Ikuko: pues me da mucho gusto hija, aunque creo que mínimo deberías avisarle no crees?

Serena: lo haré, bueno vamos a alcanzar a mi papa

En la sala

Minak: ya se tardaron no?

Yaten: de seguro ya mató a mi hermano

Lita: no seas exagerado Yaten

Taiki: y cómo le caía darien al papa de Serena?

Minak: no lo soportaba

Yaten: en serio, entonces creen que??

Kenji: ah entonces ellos son tus hermanos?

Seiya: si papá

Taiki, Yaten, Minak y Lita:  papá?

Kenji: hola muchachas,  mucho gusto Taiki y Yaten

Yaten: mucho gusto señor (dándole la mano)

Taiki: igualmente, mucho gusto (también dándole la mano)

Kenji: pues bueno yo los dejo, tengo que ir a trabajar, pórtense bien y les encargo a las muchachas, que no vayan a cargar mucho, que luego Lita se siente muy fuerte y se vaya a hacer daño

Taiki: yo me encargo de eso señor

Serena: de que hablan eh?

Kenji: nada hijita, pues bueno ya váyanse a hacer sus cosas, que se les va a hacer tarde, hijo te encargo la camioneta

Seiya: si, la cuido bien

Serena: gracias papá nos vemos

Lita y Minak: hasta luego, gracias señor por la camioneta!

Kenji: que les vaya bien

Serena: mamá, papá gracias!, te la traemos en la noche, si?

Ikuko: no se preocupen, tráiganla cuando la desocupen hija

Serena: bueno nos vemos! (dándoles un beso)

Seiya: hasta luego! (saliendo de la casa)

Ikuko: que te pareció?

Kenji: me agradó ese muchacho, y si Serena quiere estar con él, porque impedirlo, pero que pasó con el señor con el que andaba?

Ikuko: no era ningún señor amor, pero pues me dijo Serena que ya no lo quería y que estaba muy enamorada de este joven

Kenji: pues que bueno, tenia rato que no la veía tan contenta

Ikuko: eso es cierto 

Afuera de la casa

Minak: pero que fue todo eso?

Lita: si explíquennos

Taiki: si estamos confundidos

Yaten: y que fue eso de papá e hijo?

Serena: pues mis papás lo aceptaron gustosamente

Seiya: si y ahora quieren que les diga papá y mamá

Yaten: jajaja no me lo creo, bueno ahora vámonos a casa de Lita

Taiki: si, cómo nos vamos?

Minak: pues que Serena y Seiya se vayan en la camioneta y nosotros 4 en su coche

Seiya: me parece una fabulosa idea Minak

Lita: pues como quieran

Taiki: ok, así nos vamos, Lita, te vas conmigo como copiloto?

Lita: si (sonrojándose)

Yaten: pues vámonos

Minak: que no tiene las llaves Seiya?

Serena: jajaja si, Seiya dales las llaves del coche

Seiya: jeje, aquí están, bueno nos vemos en el departamento de Lita

Minak: bye

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo, la verdad ya lo quería terminar en este pero se extendió mucho, así que le próximo es el desenlace! (creo), dejen review pleaseeee

**Silver Moonlight-81**, gracias por seguir leyéndolo, pues aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste

**Usiel**, no gracias a ti por leerlo, espero te siga gustando

**Neo-Gaby**, pues aquí sigue, espero lo disfrutes ^_^

**July**, si a mi también me encantan, son mi pareja favorita, y no te preocupes que estarán juntos

**Calixta**, gracias ^_^ y pues ya ves que no la olvide gracias!

**Marina**, gracias amiga, y ves se te hizo que no la terminara aquí, pues déjame review ehhh

Los veo en el próximo capitulo!!


	5. Cómo me enamoré de tí? IV

**                                                                             Cómo me enamoré de ti?**

**                                                                          Cómo me enamoré de ti   _IV_**

****

                                                                                   Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Pero el argumento si es mío

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Los three lights han regresado a la tierra, podrá Seiya conquistar a Serena?

**(**---**) **lo que hacen o emociones del personaje

****---**** lo que piensan los personajes

Si no les gusta la pareja Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi) no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

**Serena = **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita = **Makoto

**Minak = **Minako

**Raye =** Rei

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya en la camioneta Serena y Seiya…

Serena: me alegro haberte presentado a mis padres Seiya

Seiya: y a mí me alegra que me hayan aceptado

Serena: es increíble que a mi papá le hayas caído tan bien, aunque ya sabia de ti todavía me sorprende

Seiya: por qué lo dices?

Serena: mi papá odiaba a Darien

Seiya: ya veo, pero… yo no soy Darien

Serena: y estoy muy feliz por ello

Seiya: bombón… realmente todavía no me creo que esto sea real

Serena: pues lo es, te amo

Seiya: gracias, yo también te amo, pero dime ya me presentaste a tus papás y pues no te preguntaron por Darien?

Serena: mi mamá, pero ya le aclare que a la persona que amo es a ti

Seiya: no sabes que feliz me haces bombón

Serena: y tu no sabes lo feliz que me haces a mi

Seiya: mira ya llegamos, parece que le ganamos a los chicos, donde se abran metido?

En el coche

Minak: oye Taiki te has tardado mucho, seguramente Seiya y Sere ya han de haber llegado

Yaten: oye Minak tan mala es mi compañía que ya quieres llegar?

Minak: no me malinterpretes Yaten, ya sé que te encanto pero Serena y Seiya iban a tener una cita terminando la mudanza, así que quiero que terminemos pronto para que puedan salir

Yaten: si lo que tu digas

Taiki: que linda eres Minak

Lita: lo que pasa es que tenía mucho que no veíamos a Serena así

Yaten: ya veo, pues bueno anda Taiki apúrate pareces anciano al volante

Lita: jajaja, eso no es cierto solo es precavido

Yaten: lo que digas Lita

Taiki: contentos?, es mas ya llegamos, miren parece que Serena y Seiya no necesitan de nuestra compañía

Minak: que lindos se ven, ahí abrazados (ya saliendo del coche)

Serena: por que se tardaron tanto?

Seiya: si eh?

Yaten: mi querido hermano ya sabes como maneja Taiki

Taiki: ay que exagerados, ya déjenme en paz, mejor empezamos no?

Lita: si vamos (entrando al departamento)

Yaten: Wow Lita, que ordenado tienes todo

Lita: no es para tanto, empezamos?

Seiya: si empecemos…

Mientras tanto Darien iba de regreso a Tokio para ver que había ocurrido con Serena, Ryuga había decidido acompañarlo, pues temía que lo que iba a encontrar no le iba a agradar

Darien: que tanto piensas Ryuga?

Ryuga: yo nada, bueno si, solo quiero decirte que estés preparado para lo que encuentres ok?

Darien: ay amigo, con tu ayuda no puedo estar mejor eh?

Ryuga: disculpa mi rudeza pero, algo me dice que no te va a gustar nada

Darien: sabes, lo más probable es que solo esté enojadita conmigo, solo hablo con ella, le pido disculpas y listo, ella sabe que no nos podemos separar

Ryuga: por que dices eso, por que no se pueden separar?

Darien: no me hagas caso, pero verás que todo se arregla

Ryuga: estas demasiado confiado

Darien: ya ya, te va a caer muy bien

Ryuga: jaja ok?, tendrá amigas lindas?

Darien: claro que si… ya verás

+++++++++++++++++

Raye: vamos Amy, ya quita esa cara

Amy: pero Raye, es que no se me hace buena idea eso de faltar una semana a la escuela

Raye: pero Amy pedimos permiso, además tengo muchas ganas de ver a las chicas, y ver como les ha ido a Serena y a Minak, además ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse

Amy: si, yo también tengo ganas de verlas, pero cuando regresemos tendremos que estudiar horas extras Raye 

Raye: si si, ya estamos aterrizando, que sorpresa les vamos a meter

Amy: vamos primero con Lita y después nos vamos con Serena y Minak te parece?

Raye: ok

Amy: que locas estamos sabes?

Raye: alguna vez teníamos que ser como la irresponsable de Serena no crees?

Amy: Raye!

Raye: sabes que estoy bromeando

+++++++++++++++++

Seiya: bueno ya llenamos la camioneta, chicas me llevo a mis hermanos pues tenemos que bajar todas las cosas, ok?

Minak: si, no se tarden porque todavía falta la mitad

Yaten: no te preocupes Minak somos rápidos y fuertes (cerrándole el ojo)

Lita: no quieren que les ayude?

Taiki: no gracias, además el papá de Serena me dijo que no te dejara hacer nada de eso

Serena: si Lita, deja que los chicos se vayan, Seiya maneja con cuidado ok?

Seiya: si bombón (acercándose y dándole un beso)

Yaten: eyy no empiecen

Minak: si chicos!

Serena: ok ok, ya váyanse

Lita: no se tarden

Taiki: regresamos! (subiéndose a la camioneta)

Seiya: no tardamos (yéndose)

Minak: ahora que se fueron, vamos a platicar chicas

Serena: si

Lita: Serena de nuevo felicidades, mira que ustedes dos se ven super bien juntos

Serena: gracias Lita, 

Minak: además de que ya es oficial

Serena: así es

Lita: Serena y Darien?

Serena: mira Lita, en la tarde le hablaré además de que ni siquiera sabe de que ya no vivo en mi casa, Minak sabe que tiene mas de 6 meses que no hablamos, pues a él nunca le interesó, así que no tiene ningún derecho de reclamarme nada

Minak: bien dicho Sere

Lita: pues me alegro de que seas feliz, la verdad te lo mereces

Serena: gracias Lita, y pues ustedes también, por cierto Minak, como que veo muy animado a Yaten ehh

Minak: tú crees?

Lita: si Minak, aunque yo no puedo decir los mismo de Taiki

Minak: pues veré que puedo hacer yo

Serena: si Lita, algo haremos Minak y yo

Lita: gracias chicas (suena el timbre)

Serena: se les habrá quedado algo a los chicos

Minak: quien sabe iré a ver (abriendo la puerta) que se les…

Raye y Amy: sorpresa!!!!

Minak: chicas!!!!!

Serena y Lita: que fue???

Amy: Sere Lita!!!

Serena: Amy!!! Raye!!! (Abrazándose las 5 chicas)

Lita: que linda sorpresa!

Raye: si ya sabemos que somos lindas, jajaja

Amy: oigan pero porque esta tan vacío el departamento, 

Raye: si eh?, además de quien es ese convertible que esta en la entrada?

Serena: pues de mi novio

Lita: y de sus hermanos

Minak: ajap 

Raye: de Darien?

Amy: no estaba en estados unidos?

Lita: no, Serena y el ya no son novios

Minak: es alguien mejor

Amy: pero que dices?

Raye: si explícate Serena

Serena: pues alguien maravilloso, que me ama, además de que ya habló con mis padres

Minak: si y lo aceptaron super bien, tanto que ahora el novio de Serena ya le dice papá y mamá a sus suegros

Amy: es en serio?

Serena: si

Raye: y lo conocemos?

Serena: si, es alto, guapo, ojos azules, cabello negro… largo

Minak: además es un ídolo, bueno era

Amy: no será…

Lita: y sus hermanos también tienen el cabello largo, en una cola de caballo

Raye: no será Seiya, verdad?, el esta muy lejos de aquí

Serena: si, y no mas bien esta en la casa ahora mismo

Amy: así que los muchachos están de regreso???

Minak: si, no es genial?

Raye: Wow, nosotras queríamos de darles una sorpresa y vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos nosotras

Amy: pero y Darien, como fue que?

Serena: ay Amy, de Darien hace mas de 6 meses que no sé nada, yo le hablaba y le hablaba pero a el no le importaba, además de que nunca recibí una llamada, carta, e-mail de el sabes, es mas ni siquiera sabe que me mude, así que me canse, y llego Seiya y pues las cosas se dieron y no sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora

Raye: pero Serena y chibiusa? Y el futuro?

Minak: Rraye, chibiusa era hija de Serena, así que talvez no nazca igual, pero seguirá siendo su hija, solo que con algunos cambios

Amy: ese es un buen punto

Raye: y ya lo sabe Darien?

Serena: le voy a hablar mas tarde

Amy: ya veo, pero bueno, no nos han contestado porque esta tan vacío el departamento

Lita: ah pues es que me estoy mudando con Minak y Sere

Minak: si y los chicos fueron a dejar parte de las cosas a la casa

Serena: ahora dígannos que hacen aquí?

Raye: tanta molestia te hacemos?

Serena: sabes que no me refiero a eso

Raye: si ya se, pues es que las extrañábamos y pues decidimos venir una semana

Amy: si aunque Jonh, no quería que viniera

Lita: quien es Jonh?

Amy: este… (sonrojada)

Raye: pues su novio

Minak: queeee????, Amy tiene novio??, me ganó a mí???

Todas: jajaja

+++++++++++++++++

Seiya: listo, ahora vamos de regreso por lo que falta, para que mi bombón y yo nos podamos ir a nuestra cita (subiéndose de nuevo a la camioneta)

Yaten: estas muy feliz no?

Taiki: si además de que te aceptaron los papás de Serena

Seiya: pues como no quieren que este feliz si por fin estoy con mi hermoso bombón

Yaten: que suerte, ya estas con ella

Seiya: pues tu no estas con Minak porque no te decides, bien sabes que le encantas

Yaten: tu crees que todavía yo le guste?

Taiki: creo que si Yaten

Yaten: y que nos dices tu Taiki, si a leguas se ve que Lita te pone loquito

Taiki: eso no es verdad

Seiya: no te gusta Lita?

Taiki: no me refería a que no me gustaba, sino a que no estoy tan tonto como ustedes dos cuando están con sus respectivos amorcitos

Yaten: si yo pensaba que tenia miedo a que me rechazaran, creo que tu me ganas

Seiya: vamos Taiki, no seas miedoso y llégale a Lita, es más deberían aprovechar e invitarlas a salir hoy

Yaten: mejor mañana, acuerda que le tenemos que hablar a nuestro representante

Taiki: si, y como tu vas a estar ocupado pues Yaten y yo nos tenemos que encargar

Seiya: miedosos!, ahorita le voy a decir a las muchachas lo que sienten

Yaten: ni se te ocurra Seiya, o le voy a hablar a tu "papá" para decirle que piensas raptar a su hija

Seiya: ni se te ocurra Yaten!!!

Taiki: jajaja, nunca cambian

Seiya: ok ok, ustedes ganan

+++++++++++++++++

Serena: ya se tardaron no creen?

Lita: tranquila Sere!

Minak: ya llegaron!! (yendo a abrir la puerta)

Yaten: hola preciosa ya llegamos (dándole un beso en la frente)

Minak: ah si… (sonrojada) y ahora que le pasa???

Seiya: bomboncito ya llegue!

Serena: hola amor!, adivinen quienes llegaron?

Taiki: ni idea

Raye y Amy: hola chicos!

Taiki: hola muchachas, que sorpresa (abrazándolas)

Seiya: si, es un gusto verlas

Yaten: como han estado?

Raye: bien gracias!

Amy: si decidimos escaparnos una semana de la escuela

Seiya: jajaja, pues que bueno

Taiki: y Lita?

Serena: esta moviendo unas cosas de su cuarto

Taiki: esa niña, le dije que no hiciera nada (yendo al cuarto de Lita)

Amy: parece que hay algo ahí, verdad?

Seiya: jejee, no se Amy

En el cuarto de Lita…

Lita: que pesada esta caja

Taiki: y no deberías cargarla niña, para eso estoy yo

Lita: no te preocupes Taiki yo puedo

Taiki: recuerda que dijo Kenji que no te dejara (tomando de las manos a Lita)

Lita: pero…(sonrojada)

Taiki: no quiero que te vayas a lastimar ok? (viéndola a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla)

Lita: Taiki…. (ya muy rojita)

Taiki: yo lo hago ok? (sonriéndole)

Lita: si gracias… , este.. ya viste a las muchachas?

Taiki: si… pero tenia mas ganas de verte a ti

Lita: yo…

Taiki: Lita?

Lita: si?

Taiki: que linda te ves cuando te sonrojas (y antes de que Lita pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Taiki le estaba dando un beso en los labios, Lita estaba en shock pero en seguida correspondió el beso, fue una sensación muy agradable para los dos)

Serena: ya se tardaron no?, voy a ver que paso?

Yaten: no Serena, este mejor vamos a terminar de llenar la camioneta no?

Serena: si claro, 

Lita: (terminando el beso) gracias…

Taiki: no, gracias a ti por ser tan linda

Lita: no soy tan linda

Taiki: claro que lo eres, Lita… te gustaría ser mi novia?

Lita: creo que ya sabes la respuesta

Taiki: pero me gustaría oírla

Lita: si Taiki, si me gustaría

Taiki: bueno vamos a ver que hacen los demás

Lita: si

Minak: vaya pero ya aparecieron

Seiya: si que estaban haciendo ehh????

Taiki: pues nada, ayudando a mi novia con una caja

Yaten: ya veo pues ayúdenos con… que???? Dijiste que tu novia???? Lita es cierto???

Lita: si (rojita rojita)

Raye: vaya veo que aquí todo mundo tiene pareja, solo falta que Minak y Yaten también los sean, no?

Yaten: pues no es mala idea Raye, que dices Minak, me haces el honor?

Minak: es en serio?

Yaten: por que no?, además eres muy linda, y me agradas mucho

Minak: pues…

Seiya: vamos Minak, no dejes así a mi hermanito

Minak: pues si ya sabe que si

Yaten: sii!!!

Todos: jajajajaja

Seiya: quien te viera así Yaten?

Raye: si esa faceta tuya no la conocíamos

Minak: ay dejen de fastidiar a mi Yaten

Yaten: si dejen de fastidiarme (abrazando a Minak)

Seiya: uy ahora quien los va a aguantar

Yaten: gracias Minak, no sabes que feliz estoy (diciéndole al oído)

Minak: sabes que siempre me has gustado y que te quiero mucho (también al oído)

Seiya: Hey tortolitos vámonos!

Serena: si, que no hemos terminado

Amy: Serena y las demás?

Serena: pues Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru están fuera de Tokio, no se hasta cuando regresen y Setsuna en la puerta del tiempo ya saben, ella no para de trabajar

Seiya: bueno chicas, lamento interrumpir, pero será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa de las muchachas, ya terminamos de llenar todo y tenemos que regresar la camioneta

Serena: bueno vámonos, Raye, Amy se vienen con Seiya y conmigo?

Raye: si claro

Amy: ok

Taiki: bueno nos vemos en la casa

Seiya: Yaten maneja tu si no, no van a llegar nunca

Taiki: oye!!

Yaten: dalo por hecho

+++++++++++++++++

La tarde se había pasado muy rápido, Serena y Seiya ya no habían salido juntos, habían decidido hacerles a raye y a Amy una fiesta de bienvenida y la estaban pasando muy bien, estaban ya ahorita viendo una película en el ahora cuarto de Lita, mientras que Serena y Seiya lavaban todos los trastes que habían ocupado, pero de repente…

Seiya: bombón están tocando el timbre voy a ver quien es?

Serena: si Seiya, ahorita te alcanzo nada mas me lavo las manos

Seiya: ok, (abriendo la puerta) si?

Darien: pero que rayos haces aquí

Seiya: si eres tu, bombón?

Serena: quien es amor?.... Darien?

Darien: me quieres explicar que hace el aquí y por que rayos le dices amor? (gritándole)

Seiya: no voy a permitir que le hables así a bombón

Ryuga: tranquilo Darien

Darien: no me digas que me calme, y tu deja de decirle bombón

Seiya: mira no quiero problemas contigo, bombón?

Serena: gracias Seiya, deja que hable con el 

Seiya: si (dándole un beso en la frente), estaré aquí adentro, me acompañas (diciéndole al amigo de Darien)

Ryuga: si claro

Serena: gracias

Darien: me quieres explicar que rayos es todo esto!

Serena: mira Darien, Seiya y yo somos una pareja ahora

Darien: que?, cómo me dices eso?

Serena: que querías, que estuviera encerrada en mi casa esperando una llamada tuya, no sabes cuantas noches me quedaba en espera de un gesto tuyo, acepte que te fueras de nuevo y me dije que esta vez si iba a saber de ti, porque la vez pasada realmente no fue tu culpa, pero no encontré diferencia, si sabia de ti era porque yo te llamaba, porque tu ni un miserable e-mail me mandaste!

Darien: Serena es que estaba estudiando

Serena: lo siento, realmente lo siento, pero sabes me di cuenta que ya no era tanto el daño que me hacías porque tenia mi esperanzas en alguien que siempre confió en mi, siempre me apoyo y estuvo ahí conmigo, aunque no fuera físicamente, sabia que aunque estuviera muy lejos de mi, no me había olvidado, y no sabes lo mal que me sentí al haberlo dejado ir hace tiempo, pero esta vez es diferente, regresó y sabes por que? regreso por mi, renuncio a todo por estar conmigo, sabiendo que lo mas probable era que yo no estuviera a su lado, pero aun así vino 

Darien: pero Serena que hay de chibiusa?, de todo el futuro?

Serena: Darien, tu estas enamorado de la princesa Serenity, no de Serena, tu sabes que nos odiábamos cuando nos conocimos y sabes que nos juntamos por lo que habíamos sido, además siempre me decías que dejara de ser tan niña, y sabes así soy yo, y alguien se enamoró de mi, de Serena Tsukino, de la niña llorona, no de una princesa, sino de mí,

Darien: pero Serena yo te amo

Serena: y yo a ti, pero no de esa forma, amo a todos mis amigos, y tu formas parte de ellos

Darien: vas a echar todo a la basura por él

Serena: no estoy echando nada a la basura, yo lo amo Darien, no tienes idea de cuanto lo amo, mis padres ya lo conocen y lo han aceptado

Darien: no me vas a decir que tu celoso padre lo acepto

Serena: pues aunque no lo creas así es

Darien: y que hay de chibiusa?

Serena: ella es mi hija al fin y al cabo aunque no sea igual a la que recordamos

Darien: pero Serena

Serena: en serio lo siento Darien, no por mi, pudiste haber hecho mejor tu rol, pero simplemente yo me canse

Darien: mi Serena?

Serena: no soy mas tu Serena

Darien: será mejor que me vaya, le puedes decir a Ryuga que me alcance por favor

Serena: si, ahora salgo (entrando a la casa) Ryuga verdad? (sonriéndole)

Ryuga: si? 

Serena: te esta esperando Darien, disculpa que te haya tocado esto

Ryuga: no te preocupes Serena, yo sabia que nos íbamos a encontrar algo así, trate de explicarle pero no entendió, espero seas feliz

Serena: muchas gracias, cuídalo mucho si?

Ryuga: si, Seiya tu cuida mucho a Serena, sé que es una chica muy especial

Seiya: si, lamento haberte conocido en esta situación

Serena: si, lo siento

Ryuga: no se preocupen, es mejor que haya venido, bueno nos vemos (saliendo de la casa)

Darien: porque te tardaste?

Ryuga: me estaba despidiendo de Serena y Seiya

Darien: pero si eres mi amigo

Ryuga: Darien, Seiya es muy buena persona, si la amas tanto debes dejarla ser feliz, aunque no sea contigo

Darien: pero no quiero

Ryuga: entonces no la amas tanto como tu crees

Darien: que clase de amigo eres

Ryuga: alguien que nunca te va a mentir, y te va a decir la verdad por muy dura que sea, sabes que soy así

Darien: si lo sé, y dime viven solos?

Ryuga: no, ella vive con sus amigas, y en lo que estuve adentro pude oír que había mucha gente en un cuarto

Darien: ya veo, creo que debo hablar con Seiya

Ryuga: mejor déjalo así, anda vámonos

Darien: esta bien, (volteando hacia la casa) adiós

Adentro de la casa

Seiya: no llores bombón

Serena: lo siento es que realmente fue muy duro

Seiya: todavía puedes alcanzarlo

Serena: que?

Seiya: todavía puedes alcanzarlo, no sabes que feliz me siento de tenerte a mi lado, pero si eres feliz con el, lo entenderé aunque mi corazón se parta en mil pedazos

Serena: Seiya…

Seiya: anda ve con él

Serena: no seas tontito, a la persona que amo es a ti y solo a ti, así que ni se te ocurra dejarme de nuevo entendiste

Seiya: pero…

Serena: Te amo, te amo, te amo

Seiya: y yo te amo a ti mi dulce bombón

Serena: Seiya?

Seiya: si?

Serena: vas a estar conmigo?

Seiya: para toda la eternidad, mi Bombón Kou

Serena: Seiya! (sonrojada)

Fin 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bueno ya esta el ultimo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, 

**Neo-Gaby, gracias, que mal que andaras depre, espero estés mejor ahorita, gracias por tu review que bueno que te haya gustado, pronto sacaré otro fic de Serena y Seiya espero también te guste, y pues cualquier cosa, consejo o algo no dudes en escribirme un mail que con gusto te ayudare si? ^_^ En cualquiera de esos dos siempre estoy seshyiak@yahoo.com.mx o seshyiak@hotmail.com **

**Silver** Moonlight-81**, pues ya aquí esta, la verdad no quise traer a las outhers porque seria mucho con la reacción de Haruka y pues quería algo mas tranquilo, gracias por leer el fic ^_^**

**Aisha**-ladimoon**, si pues no quise poner malo a Darien como muchos fics, solo un poco concentrado en su carrera, pero bueno aquí esta el ultimo, aunque tal vez con calma haga un epilogo, quien sabe, que dices?**

**July, gracias que bueno que te guste mucho ^_^ la verdad no pensé que la fuera a leer nadie así que me animó mucho, tener reviews ^_^ . Sabes no es que se me haga pesado, pero mejor dejarlo así pues que tal si lo seguía y no salía bien, espero este sea de tu agrado, ademas de que ya tengo empezado otro de Serena y Seiya (es que me encantan) así que lo sacare pronto, muchas gracias por apoyarme**

A las demás personitas que leen pero no dejan review gracias de todas formas (fue pedradón para ti **Marina**!!!) Ah también saludos a **Calixta**, **Usiel** y **Usagui**.

Por cierto, si quieren que haga un epilogo me dicen? Y cualquier pregunta o no se, pues ya tienen mi e-mail (también estoy en el Messenger), así que estoy a su disposición ^_^

Bueno Nos vemos en mi siguiente Fic ^_^ 

**_Con cariño Seshy_**


	6. Cómo me enamorñe de tí? Epilogo

**                                                                         Cómo me enamoré de ti?**

**                                                                      Cómo me enamoré de ti   _Epílogo_**

****

                                                                                Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Pero el argumento si es mío

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Los three lights han regresado a la tierra, podrá Seiya conquistar a Serena?

**(**---**) **lo que hacen o emociones del personaje

****---**** lo que piensan los personajes

**::: pensamientos de la autora :::**

Si no les gusta la pareja Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi) no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

**Serena = **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita = **Makoto

**Minak = **Minako

**Raye =** Rei, Rey

**Chibiusa **= Rini

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Han pasado mas de 4 años desde que Serena vio a Darien, ahora lleva una vida muy tranquila al lado de Seiya, no ha habido mas ataques ni nada que quiera amenazar a la tierra, Tokio de cristal no es mas que un recuerdo de lo que una vez pudo ser, sin embargo hay ciertos roces, ciertos anhelos, sentimientos encontrados que se deben aclarar…

Seiya: Bombón….

Serena: si amor?

Seiya: tengo que alcanzar a los muchachos, creo que hoy es el gran día para Taiki

Serena: crees que por fin le va a pedir a Lita que…

Seiya: si, últimamente ha andado muy nervioso pero Yaten y yo hablamos con él, y pues le dijimos que nos viera a nosotros, estamos felizmente casados, nuestro matrimonio ya lleva 2 años y pronto…

Serena: si lo sé, y ni quien diga de Minak y Yaten

Seiya: si, hasta nos ganaron, ya que nuestro sobrinito ya tiene 1 añito y unos meses (Un bebé hermoso, tez clara, ojos color turquesa, cabellos plateados con mechones amarillos) 

Serena: y dime Seiya por que Taiki ha tardado tanto?

Seiya: no sé Bombón, tal vez tiene miedo

Serena: jajaja no lo creo, pero bueno vete antes de que se enojen mis cuñados

Seiya: por cierto Haruka habló cuando te estabas bañando, y me dijo que viene con Michiru al rato

Serena: no sabes si viene Hotaru?

Seiya: no creo… sabes que ella no ha podido olvidar el  hecho de que…

Serena: no te preocupes amor

Seiya: Bombón?

Serena: si?

Seiya: no te arrepientes de haberme elegido a mi hace 4 años?

Serena: Seiya, te lo vuelvo a repetir TE AMO, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, y no, no me arrepiento de nada

Seiya: aunque por mi culpa no eres la neo reina, y ya no hay Tokio de cristal y todo eso

Serena: Seiya, no es tu culpa, y esa fue mi decisión, además soy muy feliz a tu lado, que mas puedo pedir, si ya estoy completa, tengo una hermosa casa (**::: **Mas bien una mansión, que se podía esperar de un famoso integrante de un grupo tan famoso** :::) **, un encantador, comprensivo, cariñoso, fiel, amable, consentidor y  guapísimo esposo, eso sin contar que soy la envidia de cualquier mujer jajaja por tener tremendo esposo, eso no le lo quita nadie jajajaja

Seiya: jajaja mi bomboncito tú si sabes como hacerme sentir grande jajaja

Serena: pero ya vete que tenemos horas despidiéndonos

Seiya: mmmmm no quiero, quiero quedarme con mi linda esposita

Serena: ya Seiya, anda, además si no te vas ahorita Haruka no te va a dejar ir

Seiya: tienes razón, no soporta el hecho de que le gane en las carreras de coches y siempre quiera revancha, bueno bomboncito regreso en un par de horas, cuídense ehhh

Serena: maneja con cuidado… (cerrando la entrada principal) ay mi vida no puede ser mejor… (suena el timbre) que se le habrá olvidado?

Lita y Minak: Hola!!!!!

Minak: hola Sere, Lita y yo hemos venido a visitarte

Serena: hola chicas!

Lita: Seiya nos dejo pasar

Serena: ah si claro es que iba con Taiki y Yaten

Minak: si si ya sabemos

Lita: si me dijo Tay que iban a cerrar un negocio

Serena: ah si claro… si supieras lo que te espera Lita

Minak: y tú como estas?, cuando veré a mi sobrinito ehhh?? Ven Kyan dile hola a tu primito

Lita: ay Minak, tranquila, ya cuanto te falta Sery? Va a ser niño?

Serena: no no, no sabemos que va a ser, pero pronto lo averiguaremos me faltan ya dos semanas

Minak: siii, por fin voy a ser tía!!! (saltando)

Lita: Minak ya eres una adulta y madre de un pequeño compórtate

Minak: que amargada Lita

Lita: no me digas amargada, además no va a ser niño, va a ser niña

Minak: niño

Lita: niña

Minak: niño!

Lita: niña!

Serena: ya tranquilas, ya se verá a su tiempo, pero bueno vamos al jardín, por cierto Minak que grande esta Kyan

Minak: si, se esta estirando, Kyan dile a tu tía Serena como te llamas?

Kyan: Yaaaannn

Serena: que lindo ^_^ (suena de nuevo el timbre) veré quien es no tardo (entrando de nuevo a la casa)

Minak:  no entiendo como es que a Serena siempre le gusta abrir la puerta en ves de dejar que la ayuden mínimo en lo que esta embarazada

Lita: ya sabes que independientemente de tantos lujos Sere es la misma chica sencilla de siempre

Minak: por cierto Lita, que pasa entre Taiki y tu?, ya llevan mucho tiempo no tienen pensado nada?

Lita: mira Minak no puedo negarlo, claro que me encantaría pero Taiki parece ser que no le agrada mucho esa idea

Minak: quien iba a decir que el mas sensato fuera el ultimo en querer sentar cabeza, ya ves que pensé que Serena y Seiya serian los primeros pero Yaten no pensaba igual

Lita: pues no sé, soy muy feliz con él, pero ya me gustaría avanzar

Minak: ya hablaré yo con él, la diosa del amor y la belleza resolverá esto, ya verás

Adentro de la casa

Haruka: vaya hasta que nos abren… Gatita!

Serena: hola Haruka! (abrazándola) es que esta muy lejos el jardín de la puerta

Michiru: Mhmh

Serena: Michiru! (ahora abrazándola a ella)

Michiru: hola princesa

Haruka: no me digas que todavía te pones celosa Michi?

Serena: celosa de que?

Haruka: nada gatita, olvídalo, podemos pasar?

Serena: claro, pero que tonta adelante

Haruka: y dime donde esta Seiya eh?

Serena: fue con sus hermanos

Haruka: mmm ya veo, será para la próxima

Serena: no creo que tarde mucho

Michiru: por cierto Serena, estas sola?

Serena: no, Lita, Minak y el pequeño Kyan están en el jardín

Michiru: esta Kyan aquí??? Ay ese bebé me encanta, me voy adelantando (yendo mas aprisa hacia el jardín)

Haruka: le encantan los bebes, me entristece que no pueda darle uno yo

Serena: Haruka…

Haruka: no te preocupes gatita

Serena: y no han pensado en inseminación artificial?

Haruka: pues si, yo lo he pensado pero no se si Michi quiera, además no se si Hotaru se sienta desplazada, a pesar de todo somos su papá y mam

Serena: y como esta Hotaru? Todavía me odia?

Haruka: (llegando ya al jardín con las demás) no te odia princesa, simplemente le duele mucho verte pues le recuerdas mucho a Chibiusa, pero gatita fue una decisión que tomaste y la respetamos, ya sé que al principio ellos no me caían bien, pero a millones de años luz se notaba que te amaba con todo su ser, y termine aceptándolo y ve ahora, quien diría que Seiya y yo nos llevaríamos tan bien?

Serena: gracias Ruka

Haruka: ve que linda se ve jugando Michi con el pequeño Kyan

Serena: ay no otra ves el timbre (al llamado del timbre)

Haruka: tú quédate aquí que yo voy

Serena: no tardes 

Minak: ey Sere!  ven acá!

Serena: síii ya voy (mientras que con Haruka)

Haruka: Raye, Amy que linda sorpresa! Cuando regresaron?

Amy: hace rato, además queríamos ver a Serena embarazada

Raye: si, Serena tonta no me ha mandado ninguna foto

Haruka: ya veo… pero Raye deja de decirle a si a tu princesa

Raye: ya ya  ya cálmate Haruka no te vaya a escuchar Michiru y te toque dormir en el sof

Amy: Raye deja de ser tan imprudente

Haruka: no creo que Michi me escuche, además esta jugando con Kyan, bueno vamos, están en el jardín

Amy: y como esta el pequeñín?

Haruka: muy lindo, ahorita veras…

Minak: Haruka!!!! Habla a la ambulancia Serena ya rompió fuente

Haruka: que ambulancia ni que nada, será mas rápido si la llevo yo, Amy ayúdame!!!

Serena: chicas tranquilas, estoy bien, solo…

Amy: Osh Sere, mira y nosotras que te queríamos ver panzona 

Raye: hola Serena

Haruka: luego platican chicas, vámonos, Minak, háblale a Seiya dile que vamos al hospital (corriendo hacia el auto con Serena en brazos) Michiru apúrate

Amy: no le van a avisar a los papas de Serena?

Lita: ya le avisé yo a Seiya, esta cerca del hospital así que estará ahí cuando llegue Haruka, los papas de Serena están fuera de Tokio, llegan pasado mañana.

Raye: ok, y a todo esto nosotras en que nos vamos?

Minak: en mi camioneta, quien cuida de Kyan?

Amy: yo me llevo a este pequeñín hermoso (cargándolo)

Kyan: Hoaaa

Amy: Hola, te acuerdas de tu tía Amy?

Minak: vamos Amy, apúrate!

En el hospital…

Seiya: ay Dios, ay Dios, Bombón no llega y si les paso algo, de seguro Haruka ya se estrello

Yaten: tranquilo ya no han de tardar

Taiki: si Seiya tranquilo

Seiya: como quieren que este tranquilo, no me tuve que haber ido de la casa, no no no, y para colmo no aprovechamos el tiempo que tuvimos para ver el anillo para Lita

Taiki: Pues si vimos muchos pero no lo encontramos, de todas maneras, no se lo iba a proponer hoy

Yaten: que miedoso eres

Seiya: ya, no empiecen, Hey ese es el coche de Haruka, vamos! (corriendo a la salida)

Haruka: Seiya! Que bueno que ya estas aquí, Serena se quedo dormida, no es malo?

Seiya: y a mi que me preguntas?, Bombón??, Taiki, ve avisando al hospital que ya llegó Serena

Michiru: tranquilos, haber Seiya lleva Serena adentro, Haruka tu estaciona el coche que no lo puedes dejar en medio de la entrada del hospital, Yaten y yo acompañamos a Seiya, ok?

Todos: sí!

Seiya: Taiki que paso?

Taiki: por aquí Seiya vamos! (entregaron a Serena a los doctores, después de un rato)

Enfermera1: quien es el esposo de la señora?

Seiya: yo

Enfermera1: sígame, los demás esperen aqu

Minak: y nosotros?

Yaten: tranquila linda, recuerda que nada mas dejan pasar al esposo, no recuerdas?

Enfermera: señor Kou, por aquí por favor

Seiya: sí, esta bien mi esposa?

Enfermera1: no se preocupe, ella esta bien, pero pronto dará a luz

Seiya: pero si le faltan dos semanas

Enfermera1: oréame que ya están listos

Seiya: los dos están bien?

Enfermera1: si, pero bueno su esposa quiere hablar con usted, trate de ser breve 

Seiya: si gracias (entrando al cuarto) Bombón…

Serena:  hola amor, creo que ya quieren salir

Seiya: si... estoy muy nervioso, por fin voy a ser pap

Serena: si, por fin sabremos si seremos padres de una niña y un niño,  o dos niñas o dos niños

Seiya: si, les dijiste a las chicas que íbamos a tener dos bebes?

Serena: no ha nadie

Seiya: la sorpresa que se van a llevar

Serena: ahhhh, creo que ya empezaron las contracciones

Seiya: voy por el doctor… 

Serena: sii

Mientras Serena estaba dando a luz, en la sala de espera…

Seiya: ahhh por qué tardan tanto??

Yaten: jajaja ahora sientes lo que yo sentí hace 1 año ehh

Seiya: pero que desesperación

Kyan: papa-papa

Yaten: que paso Ky?

Kyan: pipi-pipi

Yaten: ahorita regreso, Minak traes los pañales?

Minak: si te acompaño (yéndose con Yaten)

Amy: tranquilo Seiya, quieres que vaya a ver como va todo?

Seiya: puedes???

Amy: no por algo soy una doctora reconocida eh

Seiya: y que esperas Amy???

Amy: ok regreso…

Lita: vamos Seiya, tranquilízate, estas muy nervioso

Seiya: y como no estarlo Lita?

Taiki: ay viene Amy

Raye: eso si que fue rápido

Michiru: que fue Amy?

Haruka: todo bien?

Amy: si claro, en un momento nos llaman para ver a Serena

Seiya: mi Bombón esta bien?

Amy: si, y los…

Enfermera1: señor Kou por aquí por favor, su esposa quiere que sea el primero

Seiya: gracias (al entrar a la habitación) Serena…

Serena: Hola… ven a conocer a tus hijos…

Seiya: Te amo… (viendo a Serena, quien sostenía en cada brazo a una niña y a un niño, la niña, tenía los cabellos color Lila, y ojos azul cielo, y el niño también tenia los ojos azul cielo, y el cabello color negro con un mechoncitos dorado del lado izquierdo) haber haber no le van a decir hola a su papi? (cargando a la niña)

Serena: no son hermosos?

Seiya: Bombón, no son solo hermosos, son perfectos

Serena: y como les pondremos?

Seiya: que te parece, Serenity y Seiya junior

Serena: me parece bien, será mejor que llamemos a los demás

Minak: no hace falta ya estamos aquí, ya quiero ver a mi sobrino!!!

Yaten: pero si son dos!

Lita: una niña y un niño!

Haruka: pero que hermosos

Michiru: que par de angelitos

Taiki: Se parecen a su tío

Lita: lo que digas Tay

Hotaru: puedo pasar?

Serena: Hotaru…, claro pasa, ven acércate

Hotaru: si,

Serena: Mira te presento al pequeño Seiya

Seiya:  y yo a la pequeña Serenity (acercándole la bebé)

Hotaru: es hermosa, pero si esta esencia es… 

Setsuna: la pequeña dama

Todos: Setsuna?

Setsuna: no creían que me iba a perder el nacimiento de los hijos de la princesa verdad?

Seiya: gracias por venir

Serena: pero dime…como que la pequeña dama?

Setsuna: pues como una vez dijiste, Chibiusa era tu hija, y aunque ya no fuese el mismo padre, al fin y al cabo era tu hija, así que Chibiusa no es que nunca existiera solo que ahora es diferente, pues como no si tiene otro padre, no crees Hotaru…

Hotaru: sí, perdón princesa por haber sido tan cruel hace unos años

Serena: no te preocupes Hotaru, solo te perdono con un favor

Hotaru: el que sea

Serena: que me ayudes de vez en cuando a cuidar a mis hijos

Hotaru: será un placer

Enfermera2: disculpen pero no puede haber tantas personas, y la señora Kou debe descansar así que tengo que pedirles que se retiren, 

Todos. Si

Enfermera2: señor Kou, usted puede permanecer con su esposa

Seiya: gracias

Raye: bueno ya esta tarde pasamos mañana muchachos

Amy: si felicidades chicos

Haruka: si felicidades, nos vemos mañana gatita, Seiya

Michiru: hasta mañana

Minak y Yaten: nosotros también nos vamos

Taiki: Pues felicidades hermanito

Seiya: gracias a todos

Lita: bueno nos retiramos, para que descansen, nos vemos Sery

Serena: Nos vemos chicos (una vez que salieron todos)

Seiya: gracias Bombón por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo, no del universo

Serena: ya Seiya, no es para tanto

Seiya: claro que si, aunque eso si quiero que tengamos otros 4 hijos

Serena: QUE?!??!?!?!!?!?!!?!

Seiya: bueno ok, otros 2 y ya, si???

Serena: este… si ya veremos amor, fue un día muy alocado no crees?

Seiya: si… hasta Hotaru estuvo aqu

Serena: creo que por fin me perdono

Seiya: no tenia que perdonarte nada Bombón, solo tenia que darse cuenta de las cosas, además ya oíste a Setsuna no?

Serena: si, pues haber que tal nos va en esta nueva faceta

Seiya: ya veras que nos ira bien

Serena: Seiya?

Seiya: si?

Serena: me amas??

Seiya: que si te amo?, mmmm que pregunta tan difícil

Serena: si?

Seiya: claro que noooo, Bombón, sabes que moriría por ti y ahora también por nuestros hijos, te amo como nadie puede amar a alguien, te amo tanto que si algún día decidieras dejarme no te lo impediría, te amo tanto que puedes contar conmigo siempre, como una vez nos dijimos en las buenas y en las malas, estaré siempre para ti, como te he demostrado desde la primera vez que te conocí, siempre seré tuyo Serena Tsukino hasta el día en que mi ser se extinga, hasta el día en que mi luz se apague, hasta el día en que no haya mas allá, y aun así, estará vivo el amor que siento por ti, puesto que es eterno y nada lo puede terminar

Serena: Seiya…

Seiya: te quedo claro? (tiernamente y acercándose a su boca)

Serena: me quedo mas que claro, es como si estuvieras escuchando lo que yo siento por ti.. (uniéndose a los labios de su amado)

Y con ese beso fundieron sus corazones, su ser y su alma, uno solo para toda la eternidad…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bueno eso fue todo, este si es el final, la verdad no me gusto mucho este epilogo, no quedo como quería, bueno como algunos me pidieron algo así por e-mail (por cierto gracias por tomarse la molestia de mandarme un correo ^_^ ) aquí está, espero les haya gustado, así que dejen review, ah por cierto el viernes estará el nuevo chapie de "Serena, las Chicas y Los Three Lights" 

**Silver Moonlight-81**, pues aquí esta, pues ya vez, la hija de Serena tiene la misma esencia que Chibiusa (Rini) [usé ese nombre, puesto que es el que la mayoría usa para la hija de Darien y Serena]  la cambie físicamente, pero pues queda claro que Chibiusa era hija de Serena así que era obvio que aunque ya no fuera específicamente ella, iba a tener cierta esencia; ah y también metí a las outhers, no quise ponerlas en los capítulos anteriores pero aquí ya muestro una Haruka que ya soporta a Seiya, bueno… gracias por haber leído mi historia ^_^

**Calixta**, pues aquí están las Outhers, espero te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, espero estés bien, cuídate mucho y nos seguimos viendo en mi otro fic ^_^

**Marina**, gracias amiga!!!!!! Pues ya sabes el viernes actualizo el otro fic, así que esta pendiente y déjame review

**Aisha-ladimoon**, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero este también (aunque repito sinceramente a mi no me gusto mucho) te guste… gracias por tus reviews ^_^

**Elizabeth**, gracias ^_^ que bueno que te gusten pues ya sabes SerenaSeiya 4ever!! (sorry Marina se que es  tu nick), nos seguimos viendo ^_^

**Augen**, gracias por tu review!!, pero que dices si tu fic esta excelente, estoy toda intrigada, continúalo prontito!!! ^_^

**Andrea**, pues aquí esta el epilogo, espero te guste, y seguimos en contacto, ^_^

Saludos a **Neo-Gaby**, **July** **Usiel** y **Usagui ** y a todos los demás…

**_Con cariño, Seshy_**

P.S. Su servidora y Expeliarbum estamos buscando personas que quieran pertenecer a una comunidad dedicada a la pareja Seiya&Serena así que si les interesa mandarme un e-mail a Seshyiak@yahoo.com.mx o Seshyiak@hotmail.com besos….


End file.
